Aylia's adventures: defiance
by Meerfallthedewott
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Aylia thought of rage? What she see through her eyes and why she is so determined to escape from rage's clutches? This story is based on the vlogs of ragegamingvideos and his many tweets. Enjoy!


Aylia's adventures: Defiance

I was held in the sweaty palms of a noisy giant as he began to speak his intricate language to a white square. He was stocking my back, as I balance myself carefully on this white hand so I wouldn't fall to the dark depths below, where the giant's feet rested.

This is a dark day for my people, to encage by giants; to live in what I believe is stone blocks. Despite my birth in a similar environment, it was all so alien to me.

My mother said I was lucky, I could have been chosen to breed as she did or worse, to be frozen without seeing this black and white world. I didn't understand what she meant.

Before knowing this world, I fell in love with a male. His name was Renegade or something similar, the night that he became fond of me was like a fairytale. But this dream ended sooner than anyone could predict, as this white giant skipped off with me in his cage.

It wasn't long before he showed me to this bright white but all I could think about was escaping to birth and protect my young. That day, I treaded on the white light to find that it was a physical being. I didn't know where to go, everywhere I look was too far and before I knew it I was caged once more.

The next few days, I gave birth to my first eggs. They were magical and my own. I could imagine us escaping this stony land and retake my people's land. Although I have forgotten my mother's words, I have forgotten what hand my fate lay in. It wasn't long before he took them from me, remembering what my mother told me, "They can't feed all of us". It angered me.

He tried to show me affection, stroking my yellow and black striped back. But I was still in mourning for my unborn and bit him in the finger. He jumped back in shock and looked at his fat finger before howling in a way I can only described as a vicious wolf, who likes a good fight.

Here I lay balancing in the hand that forces my fate to the giant's wishes. He said something about 'escape'; escape was a word that I was familiar with, a dream that would never come true.

No, I can escape! I will create a new world for my people; I would overcome these giants and take back our rightful land.

Quickly I climbed onto his hand and ran up his arm. He kept outstretching it so I would have to continue running but he would have to do more than that if he was to prevent me from escaping! At his elbow I began to slow down and carefully approach the giant's back. It was the giant's one weakness where he cannot spot me or grab me with his sticky hands but I stood on his shoulder and began to think.

What would I do when I reach his back? I have no claws or teeth that could damage him, no poison or beak to at least shock him. I was utterly defenceless and not powerful enough to bring him down. But I don't have to bring him down, not yet, I just have to escape so I can gather my people and wage war on these giants.

I crawled onto his back, if I crawl far enough without being noticed I could reach a height where I jump onto the stony land where this giant stomps. I got to the end of the back before I saw a pale thing feeling the shoulder, something knew I was escaping, something knew my plan. Then the giant's head turned to look at me, the giant now knows of my plan.

Quickly I jumped onto the giant's stomping land, as my toes felt the softening stone, I quick looked up. The giant watched me, it was getting up and it was coming after me. I began running the direction I was facing, passing underneath a giant grey statue. I began to follow the neatly carved wall before turning and heading into a patch of smoothened brambles. Scared, I got caught in the brambles, thankful that it didn't contain thorns.

It wasn't long before the sweaty hand began to untangle me, but I wanted to be free. Determined to escape, I bit his hand but it did not budge and I was pulled out from the brambles.

Once again I was in my cage, the cage that each and every giant tries to use, to fool us into thinking that we are free. I wasn't fooled; my people will never be tricked into loyal slaves! We have suffered too much pain in the giant's hands and we will take back our land. We will take back our freedom!


End file.
